Beneath the Willow Tree
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: ShinoxKiba; What could happen beneath a tree, in a clearing where nobody can find you? Rated M for later chapters! COMPLETE!
1. Ch1 Surprise Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters!!!

This is my first fanfic that I have posted........I would love your guys critism so please tell me if there is anything wrong! =D

**Beneath the Willow Tree**

By: Nikkii-Love706

**Chapter 1-**

It was a hot summer day in Konoha, it was probably one of the hottest days in the past 7 years when the temperture had reached a high of 103 degrees. Today though it was 105 and Shino Aburame was having a very difficult time, even if he wont show it. The heat was causing his skin to become rather agitated. It was nearly driving him mad but he had to keep up the aburame image. He desperatly wanted to get out of his high collared coat and hoodie, but couldnt do so in public. And that's when he thought of his secret place, the only spot he could really be himself. And he was the only one that knew where it was, it was perfect.

Shino slowly made it through the woods, stopping every now and then to talk with random bugs along the way. He finally reached his secret and very special spot. From where he stood on the edge of the small clearing, he could see the lake that occupied most of the area. The water looked crystal blue with small Koi fish swimming in circles, the lilly pads swayed with each ripple on top of the water. It was absolutly beautiful.

And right next to the lake was a rather large willow tree with its long vine like branchs that drooped over the edge of the lake and the grass, the branchs acted as a curtainto the outside world. He walked carefully trying to enjoy the peace to his and only his special tree, while stripping himself of his large jackets. He was left in nothing but his blackpants and mesh shirt. He parted the branchs and slipped in, within was almost as beautiful as outside. Inside there was little rays of light slicing through the shade, the lucious and green grass surrounded the trunk of the tree. He sighed in relief as the shade and coolness wrapped around him. He relaxed against the trunk, his shoe's were kicked of and his toes seeped in to the coolness of the grass. His pale fingers playing with the grass and his head rested against the solid, light brown trunk.

Shino Aburame was completely at peace. He was surrounded by beautiful scenery and water. Letting his mind wander, he thought of the one hing that could possibly make this even more perfect, Shino's crush, the famous dog-loving boy, Kiba Inuzuka. Yes, a boy and it his team mate, Kiba.

Shino realized that he was in love with his best friend since way before the chuunin exams. He knew there was absolutely no chance in hell that Kiba could like him back. Plus, Kiba was basically in love with Hinata. 'Even so, I could daydream about him, right?' Shino sighed, "...I hope I can." He was torn from his thoughts when he heard rustling and foot steps. He was immediately in ninja mode. He scanned the clearing and was surprised to see a shadow like figure walking in to the clearing. He attempted getting a better look by sending one of his bugs to investigate. The bug fluttered and landed on the tree nearest the figure. It slowly made its way back, landing on his finger and whispering in his ear. Shino gasped and focused back on the shadow. 'It cant be, am I still daydreaming?' At that moment the figure stepped from the shade of the trees, his face was now completely visible. 'It really is him! It's Kiba!!!' Shino's heart was speeding about a mile a minute, 'Kiba, in my secret spot! Im so happy.' He let out a the breath that he hadnt even realized he had been holding. He leaned back in to the trunk and watched Kiba.

Kiba slowly walked to the edge of the lake. Shino could see a slight smile playing on his lips. Kiba kicked off his shoes a few feet away from where he was standing. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it with over next to his shoes. Shino was nearly drooling at the sexy sight before him. He watched as Kiba pulled off his tight shirt and slipped off his pants, he was left in nothing but boxers. 'Oh. My. God.' This sent Shino to heaven and back. Kiba slowly walked into the water, not at all like the normal Kiba that Shino was used to seeing. It was as if he was testing the water instead of doing the spontanous Kiba thing. Kiba stopped moving when he was waist deep and swayed with the ripples of the water, his hands skimming the surface. He then dove right in with a large splash. Shino couldnt help but smile at the randomness.

Shino watched as Kiba swam around, looking like the happiest guy in the world. He closed his eyes to stop the thoughts of joining Kiba in a little swim. When he opened his eyes and scanned the water he couldnt locate Kiba, it was as if he had dissapered. 'Did he go under?' Shino was becoming slightly frantic, that was until he noticed the bubbles near the edge of where he sat under the tree. Kiba surfaced and flipped his crazy mop of brown hair. His eyes landing right on Shino, they both froze in there spots. 'Oh no, he found me!' Shino was feeling very exposed, he wasnt wearing his jackets and he was thankful that he hasnt removed his glasses. "Um," Kiba broke the silence snapping Shino from his thoughts, "Shino what are you doing here?" Shino blushed alittle, "Uh well I was re-relaxing." He watched as Kiba slowly walked out of the lake dripping and looking absolutely amazing.

"Can I join you, Shino?" He didnt even hear Kiba he was to focused on Kiba's drenched boxers clinging to his legs and other places. "Shino? Are you alright?" he was waving his hands in front of Shino's face. Shino nodded, "Sorry I just kind of got....." He stopped to think of a perfect word, "distracted." Kiba smiled and settled in next to Shino, rather close I might add. "Soooooo, Shino?" He looked up, "Yes, Kiba?" He looked down at his hands as though he was shy and was fiddeling with the grass. Shino had the perfect chance to take in the boy before him and he was happy with what he could see, though he did have to resist kissing Kiba. "Sh-Shino you look really g-good without your jackets." Kiba stuttered alittle like Hinata and he was about as red as a tomato. "Thank you, Kiba!" He purred out the name and Kiba blushed even more, if thats even possible. Shino just snapped and lifted Kiba's chin up to look at him. And what he saw was a sexy and wt man before him. He just couldnt help what he did next. He leaned in and placed a light kiss to the others lips. Shino looked in the other boys eyes after he leaned back and he noticed that in his eyes were shock, fear and some other emotion he couldnt exactly place. Shino backed away and grabbed his stuff. He looked back at the frozen boy still sitting on the ground and whispered' "Im sorry Kiba." And he bolted from beneath the willow tree and kept running.


	2. Ch2 Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters!!!

*Im also very sorry that you all had to wait so lond ive been busy.....*

**Beneath the Willow Tree**

By: Nikkii-Love706

Shino punched a near by tree, "Damn it! Why'd I have to go and do something stupid!" He punched the tree again and it snapped in half. He kept replaying his stupidity over and over and over again." He probably wont talk to me again." He released a long, sad sigh. He sat on the snapped tree contemplated on what he has done. 'Why am I over reacting to something so trival,' he chuckled to himself, 'He will probably have forgotten by now.' He looked at the place where the tree had broken in half. "Well atleast my strength has gotten better." While lost in his crazy world he didnt notice the figure coming up behind him. That was until his face was in a pile of dirt and someone was straddling his lower back.

"Oi, get off!" he nearly screamed. His arms were pinned above his head, he struggled to no avail. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" he growled at the stranger. He felt pressure on his back and warm breath against his ear. "Now Shino, do you really want me to get off?" Shino knew that voice. 'is that....Kiba?' Shino gaped at the ground not believing it, "Kiba? Is that you?" He started to struggle and huffed in annoyance. He felt a strong wet thing go up his neck to his ear. "Maybe." That simple move made his whole body shiver. All of a sudden he was being turned around, arms still pinned above him and kiba still straddling his waist. "Um, Kiba?" The hands holding down his wrists tightened, "Shino? Do you know how painful it is when the guy your in love with kisses you then runs off? Do you know how confusing that was?" Shino stared and stared he could barely comprehend what he was told, he was utterly shocked. 'Did he just say he was in lo-love with me?' Kiba leaned forward, "Do you?" he wanted to kiss him again. "Kiba I didnt mean to. I-I had the urge to kiss you. Ive always wanted to make you mine, in more ways then one." Shino squirmed alittle. "To be truthful I have been in love with you since the chunin exams, maybe before that at the academy. Im sorry I hurt you, I was just so sickened of myself for doing something so selfish, I feared you would hate me, but I really do lo-love you."

Kiba was quiet the whole time, not really moving the only way you could tell he was still alive was the light rise and fall of his chest. 'He's probably struggling with what I told him.' Shino looked at the other boy wondering if he was ok. "Kiba, its OK if you dont believe me. Id understand if you ha-" A growl eminated from the boy above him. "Shino shut up!" He was in shock, more then shocked he was bewildered. "Ive finally been told you love me and you think I would hate you? You must be mental!" Kiba leaned even closer, "Can I take off the glasses?" Shino was to stunned to say anything but his miond was freaking out. 'Glasses? He cant take off the glasses! It would be completely humiliating, if he saw what was under the glasses he would hate me for sure.' He sighed. "Kiba, im sorry but I cant let you. If you saw what was under the glasses you would definatly hate me."

Kiba used his free hand to reach up and slowly remove the glasses. What he saw stunned him. "Shino? Why are you crying?" He looked rather worried. Shino inhaled deeply, "I was overly happy and I let my emotions get to the best of me. I would completely understand if you thought I was weak and pathetic." The tanned boy smiled and stroked the pale boys cheek, soothingly, "Shino, there is absolutely nothing wrong with showing emotion." If possible his smile got bigger, "Plus they are the most beautiful hazel I have ever seen. There as amazing, just like you. And they dont hide your emotions, I can see your pain and joy." He lent down and placed a gentle kiss to the other boys lips. Shino was rendered spechless once again.

When his brain was able to work again he didnt get the chance to say anything when he found warm, urgent lips against his. "I love you Kiba!" was he could mumble against the lips before they were in a full blown make out session. Kiba leaned away and let out a sad sigh, he released Shinos arms and put on his best smile but it faltered. "Shino I have to go walk Akamaru buuuut I dont wanna weave!" His Smile turned into a pout. Shino let out a chuckle, "Say no more Kiba. I will accompany you." The other boy looked confused for a second but then he realized what he had heard, "Youll walk me? Really?" The way it sounded shino got a nice mental image of kiba in a collar and nothing else, said boy leaped of him and yanked him up into a bear hug. "Yay, Shino is comin on a walk with me and Akamaru!!!" He was literally jumping around with glee. Shino stood and wiped himself off. "Well are we going?" Kiba grinned and grabbed his hand and ran at full speed to the Inuzuka's place.

For the rest of the day they walked and laughed and shared some hidden kisses. They even planned to meet up for a date tomarrow. To Shino this had to be the greatest day of his life, well atleast so far. When they parted there kiss lasted mere seconds but it was completely wonderful. Both boys went to bed thinking of how wonderful tomarrow was going to be.


	3. Ch3 A Night with the Fireflys

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters!!!

Warning: There is a LEMON in this chapter. That means BoyxBoy smex. I will post a non-Lemon soon so if ya dont like Sexy Yaoi then please wait to read that chapter. Ok? Enjoyz ^-^

**Beneath the Willow Tree**

By: Nikkii-Love706

**Chapter 3-**

Shino was over joyed, he finally had a date with Kiba, he was so happy. He woke up extra early to pick out a rose and a card to leave on Kiba's window sill.

The card said:

Kiba, im over joyed that we get to have a date. Meet me at the willow tree in the clearing after dark. I have a surprise. Eternally yours, Shino

He had planned the whole night. Every detail was set in his mind. He had a lot to do and he should most likely start with the most tiring, cooking.

It was about an hour till dark and Shino was putting the last touches on everything. He planned a romantic night time picnic, in the exact spot he had made his first move. Shino had hung up two towels up on a branch just in case they wanted to do some night swimming. He had a big bag full of all of Kiba's favorites and hopefully he will love it. Shino was planning on placing them out right before the other boy arrived. He took off his jackets and tossed them where his shoes were. Shino wore his two most luckiest items; his long sleeved neon purple mesh shirt and his amethyst crystal laying gentle around his neck on a leather strand. He knew Kiba loved color and shino rarely wore it, so he was hoping that Kiba would appreciate it.

It was now only 15 minutes till dark and when Kiba was supposed to arrive. Shino placed out all the food and two plates. And was talking and plotting with the fireflys for there plan to be perfect. He placed the bundle of 11 roses that he bought earlier where Kibas plate was.

It was just dark now and Shino immediately heard foot steps at the edge of the clearing, a large smile formed on his face. "Go." He whispered to the fireflys. The fireflys swirled up and lit a path for Kiba. With each step Kiba took Shinos heart beated faster. When Kiba arrived he spread open the curtain of willow branchs. Shino looked up at the adonis before him, "Hello Kiba." When Kiba Stepped all the way in letting the branches fall behind him. Shock was very apparent on Kibas face and the glow from the hundreds of thousands of glowing fireflys swirling around him made the boy even more beautiful. Amazement and a slight shimmer of shock showed in Kibas eyes.

"This is amazing, Shino." Kiba stated while fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. Shino was shocked on how completely amazing the boy before him looked with the glow surrounding him. "This may be beautiful, but your extrodinary." Shino smiled while patting the spot next to himself. He didnt care if he was being to lovey-dovey he was to happy not to be. As Kiba sat, still in shock from the gorgeous setting Shino picked up the bouquet of roses. "These are for you." As kiba took them he grabbed and gripped Shinos hand too. "Thank you Shino. You are just so amazing." With that Kiba pulled him in to a very light but passionate kiss. Shino smiled the brightest smile he could muster up when they finally broke apart, they both had a faint blush on there faces. "Um, yeah so, I made all your favorites. Steak, Spaghetti and I also brought strawberries and chocolate ice cream. I hope thats OK." Kiba nuzzled up into the crook of Shinos neck. "Of course its OK! Its amazing. Anything you do is amazing."

They ate while having a light conversation and a few jokes. "This is delicious! I didnt know you could cook."Kiba stated around a scoop of chocolaty ice cream. "Not many get to eat my cooking. You and my family are the only ones." Kiba smiled one of his 100 watt smiles. "Thank you, Shino, I love this, me and you together like this. Its," Kiba paused as he tried to find the most appropriate word, "I dont know if I should say peaceful or perfect."

Shino loved that about his Kiba, always speaking his mind. "Both," he stated as pulling the younger boy close so he could lick off the ice cream at the corner of the boys mouth, "Just like you." Kiba blushed so brightly he could pass off as a tomatoe. "Shino, hun, im sorry to break this to ya but that was rather corny." Kiba stated through a fit of giggles. To both there surprises Shino actually pouted. "Its your fault for bringing that side out of me." Kiba blushed while trying to even out his breathing from the laughter from earlier, "Wow, Shino, ive never seen you pout. Its sooooo adorable." Kiba pulled Shino to his chest and huggled him tight. Shino tentavily wrapped his arms around Kibas waist and snuggled his face into the boys shoulder.

'He smells absolutely intoxicating.....spices, freshly cut grass, strawberries and a faint hint of something that can only be described as Kiba.' Shino inhaled deeply, the other boy was like a very, very addictive drug. He lightly kissed the tanned neck and felt the other boy shiver. Kiba pulled him even closer, if that was even possible. Shino started to lick and nibble at the sensitive skin in front of him, he felt the younger boy shiver. He then bit rather hard at the junction where neck meets shoulder and he heard a sharp gasp. He felt Kiba shift and and felt a weight push into him, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. He looked up to Kiba straddling him, "Your so beautiful." He slowly breathed out , with each word he tightened his grip on Kibas waist. Said boy blushed and threaded one hand in to the burnette strands of hair, while the other removed there head bands and tossed them with Shinos jackets. He stopped his movements and leaned back to look the pale boy in the eyes, well the best he could with the damned glasses in the way. "Shino. Could the glasses possible, I dont know, well actually go poof?" The Aburame chuckled at the childish way the his love had spoken, yet he found it extremely adorable. He breifly nodded his approval and the boy above him squelled happily before slowly reaching for the glasses. Kiba wiggled quite a bit while removing the glasses, he was just to happy, but the movements werent helping a certain pale boy name Shino, nope not at all. When the glasses were removed and placed in a safe spot he grinned the biggest grin he could and kissed the tan boy deeply.

The kiss started out light and loving but soon turned into a hard and passionate kiss. Shino was going insane from love, joy and of course lust. 'I would never have believed this could happen.' He slowly ran his tongue along the others bottom lip asking the boy for permission. Kiba happily obliged and sucked on the silky, foreign appendage that was exploring his mouth. Shino let out a low groan. They battled for dominace, while Kibas hands were locked in shinos hair and Shinos hands were roaming along each hard but delicate curve of Kibas back. Of course Shino eventually won and they needed to break apart for air, even though they were a bit reluctant. Shino left no time to sober up, he trailed light kisses down from the boys lips to his cheek down his neck and sucked and nibbled the fast beating pulse. Shinos hands continued to roam the younger boys body; down his back up his thighs to his shoulders all the while rubbing soothing circles along the way.

Kiba was trying to remove the pruple mesh shirt from said boy below him, which was turning out to be rather difficult. His one hand twirling the hair at the nape of Shinos neck and stroking it lightly. Kiba caught the hem and yanked it over Shinos head and tossing it to where he thought the rest of the clothes were; he lowered his head down to kiss the boy lightly. Shinos hands were now slowly travelling up Kibas thighs and slowly under his shirt. He loved the feeling of Kibas extremely well-toned abs. He broke away from Kibas delicious lips only long enough to yank off the boys shirt pulling him in close for a deep, loving kiss that was wrapped in heat and passion. Shino and Kibas "Problems" were becoming painfully obvious and a little hard to ignore.

Kiba gasped into Shinos mouth when he felt a rather hard thing poking against his behind. The feel of Shino so close to him like this was making him harder by the second. Kiba brought his hips down to connect with Shinos and rolled them in the most sensual way Shino has ever seen. It caused him to moan rather loudly into the other boys mouth. Kiba repeated the movement even slower and it caused Shino to groan even louder. Shino gripped the other boys hips to keep him in place. 'If Kiba keeps doing that I will most defiantly explod.' Kiba pulled back with an adorably, innocent puppy dog pout, well it would have been innocent if not for the delicate blush spread across the boys cheeks and the lust darkened eyes peering at him. The puppy boy leaned forward and breathed lightly into the Aburames ear. "Shino," he basically purred the name out, "I reeeeeaaaally want you!" He emphasised this with a slow nibble to the boy ear below him and a long and powerful grind of the hips. "Really badly." Shino groaned rather throataly. "Ki-kiba! Ill explode if you keep doing that." Kiba smirked wickedly and dragged his nails down Shinos arms and then slowly down the boys back, Shino all the while moaning obscene words into Kibas hair.

Shino leaned his head back only slightly and caught a glimpse of the most amazing thing on this planet. Kiba had a faint glow from the fireflys surounding him that made him look like a god or even an angel, he looked absolutely perfect. The blush dusted upon the boys cheeks made him even more perfect, if that was even humanly possible. Shino smirked and slowly ground his hips into Kibas, repeatedly. A low and beautiful moan escaped Kibas lips and slowly, oh so slowly, moved his hips with Shinos. These calm and lustful movements turned urgent and needy. They were rutting so hard against one another that they were seeing stars. Shino licked his way up to Kibas ear and still continueing his movements whispered rather needy into the boys ear, "Ki-kiba, I want to b-be in.......y-you before I die of ex-extasy." Kiba released a throaty groan and started to fumble with Shinos zipper and button, while Shino did the same. Soon both boys were in nothing but there boxers. Shino played with the hem of Kibas boxers before slowly pulling them down trying to savoir every new inch of skin he could see. Kiba debated on whether or not he should do it slow like the other boy did or just cut them off. 'Ah, just screw it.' he ripped a perfect line on each side of the plae boys boxers and threw them off away from them.

Shino was licking his lips at the site before him, he was thinking of all the things he could do to the tan boy until he heard a gasp and looked up at Kiba. Kiba was amazed at how big Shino was and now a little worried about if he will actually fit with out tearing him apart. Kiba flipped the position so that Kiba was on his back and he manuvered himself in between the boys legs. He did butterfly kisses all over the younger boys face and then started to trail kisses and licks down the boys neck, chest abs and finally across the skin above Kibas member. He teased the skin there for a few brief seconds before licking his way up the tip of the "Little Kiba". Kiba couldnt help the groans and gasps of pleasure and Shino had barely done anything he was afraid to see how long he would last when it started to get serious. Shino completely engulfed him and sucked and bobbed continuously. He slowly went down, his teeth grazing along the sensitive skin. Kiba was in non-stop ecstasy, long moans kept escaping. Shino released Kiba from his mouth and coated his fingers in saliva then trailed kisses up Kibas chest to his lips while postioning his fingers at the boys entrance below him. He kissed Kibas lips and whispered, "Kiba this is going to hurt alittle bit. If its to much then ill stop ok? You just have to tell me." He waited for the tan beuaty to confirm that it was alright to enter.

Kiba sowly nodded. "I need you in me, Shino. Soooo badly." Shino couldnt help but beam at the boy and slowly slipped his middle finger in to the hilt. He waited for kiba to get used to the feeling. Kiba wiggled around it was alittle uncomfortable but it was probably due to the fact that he had a foreign thing in his body. Shino inserted another finger, slowly scissoring and searching for that sweet spot he knew was there. Kiba let a shuddering gasp and tears were building up at the corners of his eyes but he refussed to stop because next to the pain there was pleasure. When Shino thought Kiba was ready he added another finger and continued searching, curling and wiggling his fingers. Kiba let out aloud moan and Shino knew he had hit the boys prostate. He kissed Kibas lips and whispered, "Are you ready for me?" Kiba nodded and Shino pulled out his fingers licking them clean which made the boy below him groan with pleasure and then he rubbed his own cock and coated it with the spit still left on his hand. He postioned himself at the boys entrance and slowly entered. Kiba felt way to good and Shino just wanted to slam right into the adonis below him. He kissed Kiba to distract him from the pain. Slowly starting a rythem he kissed and sucked the boys neck, nibbling and bitting. Between each gasp Kiba was mummbling something, Shino could barely understand. "Kiba.....Darling, I c-cant....mm..... understand you." Kiba Moaned Loudly, "Faster Sh-Shino.....Harder." Shino couldnt help but do just that. He started slaming into the smaller boy searching for that sweet spot. When he finally hit it he nearly came from kiba moaning his name. He moaned out Kibas name and kept slamming into the boys prostate. Shino wrapped his hand around the neglected member between them and started pumping in time with each thrust. Kiba came violently in Shinos hand screaming the boys name. Kiba squeezed around Shinos member bringing him over the edge moaning out Kibas name.

Kiba looked absolutely amazing, glistening with sweat. Shino collapsed nest to the boy slowly pulling out of him. Kiba wrapped his arms around Shinos neck and kissed his chest laying his head down. Shino wrapped his arms around Kibas back and whispered, "I love you, Kiba. Your my everything." He kissed the mop of brown hair and kiba let out a contneted sigh, "I love you more then anything, Shino." They fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace on the cooling grass.

The End!

I hope you liked it and please review. I would love to know what you thought.


End file.
